georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
George Takes a Sentimental Ernie
|image = ] |caption = George, who's been rooming with Ernie at his parent's place because he's fed up with Benny staying at his house, is able to convince Ernie, who has a similar tension problem living with his parents, to move out and get his own place in "George Takes In a Sentimental Ernie" in Season 5 (ep.#6). |season = 5 |episode = 6 |overall = 86 |airdate = November 3, 2005 |code = 406 |imdb = tt0759128 |guests = None |writer = Rick Nyholm |director = Victor Gonzalez |previous = "Trick or Treat Me Right" |next = "George Finds Therapy Benny-ficial" }} was the sixth episode of Season Five of George Lopez, and also the the 86th overall episode in the series. Written by Rick Nyholm, the episode, which was directed by Victor Gonzalez, originally aired on ABC-TV on November 2, 2005. Synopsis George still refuses to return home until his mother leaves, but when he realizes how difficult it is to live with Ernie and his parents, he convinces Ernie to get his own place. Storyline At the opening of the episode, it has Angie trying to make up with George, who's grown tired of Benny, who's been living in their home since her own house burned down, by coming to bed in a sexy black teddy, with their "favorite song" ("You're Still a Young Man" by Tower of Power) and then cuddling up to him; this only turning out to be a dream, as George awakes to discover he's cuddling up to Ernie, also asleep, and giggling, apparently also dreaming pleasant thoughts, as they both pop out of bed, shocked and embarrassed, screaming! George decided to move in temporarily with Ernie and his parents because he's still furious with Benny, as he tires of her constant insults and browbeating him; it gets to the point where George, upon stopping by the house to see how things are getting along without him there, he finds Benny and the family apparently doing fine and living harmoniously without him as the prepare to eat dinner together...But, it's only a rouse by Angie and Benny to make him jealous of Benny's apparently harmonious and guiltly for leaving, to hopefully for him to come to his senses and move back in. Stubbronly, George refuses to return home until Benny decides to leave and try to find another place to live. But, when eating cereal with Ernie one morning, and watching Ernie pour a whole box of cereal in a bowl for his mom, and he, instead of Ernie's dad, having to help Ernie give his mom a bath, he realizes how difficult it is for Ernie to live with his parents, who get upset at Ernie for little things, such as playing the music in his room a little too loud. George is able to convince Ernie to finally get his own place, which he does, as George helps him move in, but in the process, also records over the inspirational/yoga tape (in which the speaker has the listener say to oneself: "You are a confident, healthy man; women find me irresistable...You are a leader, and you're a force to be reckoned with"), which Ernie discover after George leaves after helping him move. Main cast *George Lopez (Actor) as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with George's name in the title